


Harry's upset with Sam

by 00Q_Magnus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Angry Harry, Art, Digital Art, Fairest of the Raid Love Fest 2021, Hot, Inspired by Fanfiction, Light Angst, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Scars, post shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00Q_Magnus/pseuds/00Q_Magnus
Summary: After blowing off some steam, when Sam brushes Harry's advances off again, Harry comes back to his room to find Sam there. Still upset with him, Harry stays on the opposite side of the room.Or.Harrys grumpy and decides to stand there and glare at Sam
Relationships: Harry Potter/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Love Fest 2021





	Harry's upset with Sam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArielSakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielSakura/gifts), [SlashAddict4Life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashAddict4Life/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wanted: One White Picket Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218545) by [ArielSakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielSakura/pseuds/ArielSakura). 
  * Inspired by [Wanted: One White Picket Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218545) by [ArielSakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielSakura/pseuds/ArielSakura). 



> This is for Ariel Sakura's Sam Winchester/Harry Potter fic she did for SlashAddict4Life
> 
> Love Fest 2021#TeamCass

**Author's Note:**

> More are is on the way for other fics during Fairest of the Rare's Love Fest. 
> 
> You can see more of my art on my Insta @q_magnus


End file.
